A Crow In Search Of A Swan
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: After Damon lost the love of his life over a century ago, he dedicated his entire existence into finding her. Only the longer time progressed, he began to lose hope. He became angry and vengeful. What happens when... READ PROFILE PLEASE! I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY STORIES! IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE THEN FOLLOW ME AT THE FOLLOWING SITES


A Crow In Search Of A Swan

This story takes place at the very beginning of Vampire Diaries. Only I am taking my own twist to it. It will not follow exact story line. That gets old so… This also takes place right after Edward catches wind of Bella for the first time (you know when he makes that funky face, during class) and he doesn't show up to school for the next few days. Only think Emmy Rossum as Bella. (Thank you, Bertie Bott and Kittyinaz) Like always my stories are rated _**MATURE**_ for things such as violence, language, _**SEX**_, etc… This story will contain humor, romance, friendship, family, drama, angst, horror, adventure and whatever else I throw into the mix. (Warning: there will be an same sex coupling in this story! (Of the female variety) So if you have a prob with that sort of thing, back out now. I won't be going to in depth with it. But I felt the need to put that out there BEFORE people read my story and get all snippy about it.

**Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagiarized a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her, I will continue to write, and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!**

**I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!**

**All Chapters Will Be Unedited... (meaning they have not been checked for errors) I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm doing my best to get to all my readers. My message box IS FULL and I cannot reply to them all about the situation.**

_**(Intro)**_

Bella entered the door to see her father sitting at the table. She narrowed her eyes and sat down her backpack. When she walked up to him she noticed the bottle of Jack in hand. His badge and gun were on the table and he looked as though he'd been crying. Something she never sees her father do.

"Dad?"

He took in a breath and turned to face her.

"What is it?" She questions with slight panic to her voice.

"Bells hun… It's about the Gilberts."

"What about the Gilberts?"  
>Charlie leans back and clears his throat.<p>

"There was an accident Grayson, Miranda, and Elena…" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"They lost control of the car and went over the Wickery Bridge."  
>"But they're ok right?"<p>

Charlie grimaces.

"Dad, please tell me they're ok!" She damn near shrieks.

"They all drowned sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Bella staggered back reaching to her heart.

"No... No dad! You're wrong!"

He closed his eyes for a moment as his daughter paced the kitchen.

"What about Jer?"

"He's alright Bells; he wasn't even in the car. He's taking it pretty rough though. Bells, I know we discussed moving to Mystic Falls over the summer. However I think it would be a good idea if we went ahead and packed it up. I hate to do this to you kid, but Jenna's going to have her hands full as it is taking Jeremy in. He hasn't anywhere else to go. Jenna and I are getting married in just a few months anyhow. And honestly, I think you'd be good for him. He needs someone he can trust. Jeremy needs to know he's not alone in this."

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know the three of you were close."

She swallowed back, praying this was all just a horrible nightmare. Only they weren't so lucky. As of now all her thoughts about the strange rustic haired boy from school and his odd family were the least of her concerns. She hated to leave since she and Jake had bonded some, but she and Jeremy Gilbert had become the best of friends and soon would be related by marriage anyhow. Bella thought the world of Jenna. She made Charlie happy and that's all Bella could ever hope for.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

_**(Mystic Falls)**_

Bella placed a single red rose on the black casket, where Elena Gilbert now rest. She felt Jeremy's hand upon her shoulder as she did this. She wrapped her hand around his. Bella and Jeremy's relationship started out rather awkward at first. Jeremy had a massive crush on Bella when they'd first met. Only because of Charlie and Jenna's relationship and the distance alone, it was never acted on.

That was until one night she and Jeremy had the night to themselves, when Charlie and Bella had come to visit it was the most situation ever. They were both sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Before either of them truly thought about what they were doing, they were kissing. Making a first for the both of them, and by first kiss… first kiss period. It was one of those things where neither truly felt anything from it. Sure they found one another attractive, but the kiss itself… dead… nadda… nothing really there. Thankfully, it didn't end on an uncomfortable note. They eventually laughed it off, in this silent agreement. There was no need for discussion. Since then however? She and Jeremy had become best friends. Every time they had the chance to get together they were inseparable. All the more reason, Bella hadn't any issues about moving in the first place. Jeremy truly was her best friend even more so than that of Jake or Angela.

The limo pulled up ready for her and Jeremy. Jeremy took her hand and leading her that way. Bella would be starting school next week. She was glad that she and Jeremy were in the same grade. At least this way she knew one person. Though it saddened her to know she wouldn't be going to school with Elena as well. Bella and Elena were close as well, but not near as close as Bella and Jeremy were. Often enough, it was Bella and Jeremy out doing their own thing, whilst Elena hung out with her group of friends from school. Elena and Bella just didn't share the same interest.

On the drive back Jeremy broke down. Bella did her best to console him. His tears saturated the shoulder to her black funeral dress, but she didn't care. She'd never seen him cry before. That only made this entire ordeal, that much harder to take. Once they got home, Jeremy went straight to him. He locked himself away, like usual. Bella took in a breath hearing the music blaring from his room. Jenn and Charlie were still dealing with a few things and hadn't made it home yet.

Bella had met a few of Elena and Jeremy's friends from school at the funeral. So far she'd also met Tyler, Vicky and Mr. Saltzman one of the teachers from school. The other's such as Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie? Bella already knew. Matt and Elena had been dating for a couple years or so now. As for Caroline and Bonnie they were Elena's best friends. Though Bella always seemed to get along better with Caroline…

Bella picked up the house a little so Jenna wouldn't have to worry about it. She and Jeremy were on an emotional roller coaster as of late. Charlie and Bella were doing whatever they could to help.

Page break

"Well you ready?" Jeremy questions as he parks Bella's red Chevy truck.

She looks upon the school rather apprehensively.

"I suppose… not like I have a choice."

He smiles a bit, but still had that sadness in his eyes.

"What about you? I mean… are you going to be ok?"

"No, but like you, I don't have a choice."

They both nod on this and step out of the truck. They grab their backpacks from the backseat. As they were making their way inside one of the student's bumped into Bella. She dropped her cellphone and went to pick it up.

"Please, allow me."

She narrowed her eyes upon the boy. He was fairly attractive with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He had a cleft chin, which was rather cute, Bella thought to herself. He also had this very distinct and rather charming accent. He smiled upon her with these amazing pearly whites.

"And you are?"

She swallowed back and Jeremy rolled his eyes, seeing who it was. He never cared for the Mikaelsons, not one bit.

"Bella Swan."

He smiled at this as he handed her phone back.

"My apologies, Ms. Swan."

She nods and places her phone into her back pocket.

"Kol Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah, only she prefers to go by Bekah."

His sister rolled her eyes rudely pushed past the both of them and headed inside.

"You'll have to forgive her. My brothers, they do try to keep her caged up. Still, she always manages to break free." He says with a flirtatious wink.

Another boy was trying to get by them and Kol made an odd face. He grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast…" He uttered a certain way.

The blondish hair boy sighed with sheer annoyance.

"Take off your shades."

Bella rather reared back on how the two were damn near acting hostile towards one another. The boy took off his shades. He too was just as eye-catching, if not more so.

"Well I'll be damned. Does my sister know you're here?"

Bella couldn't help but to notice how the boy talked. He didn't talk like a high school student. It was more sophisticated but with a touch of sarcastic flare to it. The blonde boy sighed.

"What can I say, small world." He replies and Kol has a good laugh at this.

"Oh quite small indeed, Stefan."

Stefan nodded upon Bella as he passed on by.

"So where were we?" Kol inquired as the bell rang.

Jeremy took Bella by the hand and practically dragged her away from Kol. She could have sworn she heard Kol laughing. Jeremy helped get her set up on the office and then showed Bella to her locker. Ironically, it seemed to be Stefan's first day as well. He too was sitting up everything in the office and getting the combination to his locker.

Just as Bella had gotten her locker set up and was taking out her books for her next class, she heard Caroline gasp out. She turned towards her.

"Stefan?!"

The boy got this genuine smile to his face and nodded towards her.

"Oh… My… God…" She squealed in delight and rushed off to hug him.

Bella smiled as the boy twirled her around and pecked Caroline on the forehead. Bella couldn't help but to find them rather adorable. She wondered if they were a couple.

"I can't believe you actually came! I mean… I know you said you were thinking about moving back into your old house, but…" He looked around rather timidly and put a finger to his lips and winked upon the Caroline. Bella wondered what that was about.

"Right…We'll talk about it later…" She said with whisper, that ended with another giggle and she hugged the daylights out of Stefan once again.

The guy chuckled then led her off to a more secluded area.

"Charming isn't it?" Kol remarked in Bella's ear as he passed by.

The way he said it though was in a disdainful matter. Bella shook her head on this and headed onto class. Bella sat between Caroline and Jeremy. Kol was sitting directly behind Bella.

"Already?" Rebekah hissed upon her brother.

He simply shrugged. Once Kol had his mind set on something that was it. Bella was on his list of agendas now. He was part of the reason Bekah hated going to school. Their older brother's Elijah and Klaus demanded that they go, so not to raise any suspicions. Neither Kol or Bekah were too thrilled on the idea. Bekah wanted nothing more than to go back to New Orleans, but at the moment they couldn't.

Klaus had ruined whatever ties they had back home, so for now they were stuck right here in Mystic Falls. She hated it here! It was a boring and dreadful place she thought. If only she could think of someway to make things a bit more entertaining. And it was on that thought that "he" walked in. Bekah and Stefan locked eyes and he nodded towards her.

Stefan took the seat in front of Bella.

"What is he doing here?" Bekah questioned out loud.

Bella swore she heard Stefan sigh, but other than that he didn't really react.

"Don't even start Bekah. You already know what the others would say."

"Must you?"

"Yes, I must!"

"Pompous, conniving little…"

Bella's eyes widened as Bekah continued her little rant only every other word or so was a curse word. She too spoke with the same enunciation as Kol. Bella learned more about the students throughout the day. Kol and Bekah were certainly something else and they came with no filters whatsoever. Stefan seemed bit more reserved. Bonnie and Caroline were thrilled to have Bella joining them now at school. Jeremy seemed happy about that as well. However Elena's absence did affect them from time to time. It just didn't seem the same without her. Not that Bella ever went to school with Elena, but even she knew it had to be somewhat heartbreaking. But like Bella, Stefan Salvatore was new and he'd never even met Elena. All he knew was that she was some girl that died in a car crash. His only reason for even being here in the first place, was Caroline. They'd met over the summer and fell for one another. Caroline also knew his secret. He argued with himself tooth and nail about coming here.

The way he saw it though was the Salvatore manor was here after all. He highly doubted anyone would come looking for him here after all these years. That and well Stefan had grown tired of punishing himself. He'd spent all these years alone out of fear of hurting someone. That is until he met Caroline during the summer. Caroline and Bonnie had taken a vacation together at the beach, where they met Stefan and his best friend Lexi. They had assumed he and Lexi was a couple. That is until Lexi came on to Bonnie at a party during this time and they realized Lexi batted for the other team. As for Bonnie? She still found herself a bit confused on the matter. She'd never admit it to anyone else. But she found herself rather flattered, but turned her down. Lexi took it like a champ, but Bonnie felt horrible about the whole situation. She just wasn't sure what to feel about it. That and as of late she questioned herself about a lot of things. She glanced towards Jeremy who was looking towards Vicky naturally. She always thought Jeremy was what she wanted. She'd had a crush on him for years, but out of respect for Elena she never really acted on it. But now it seemed as if even that was fading, which was probably for the best. It seemed Jeremy paid no attention to her, at least not in that sense. Ironically, she found herself missing Lexi's company. She was happy for Caroline however. When they had to leave she was pretty heartbroken. It was good to see that Stefan had kept his word.

Kol raised his brows as he noticed Tyler giving Bella the once over. This was when they were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. He could already see it all over the guy's face. He wasn't about to take any chances. The first chance he got, Kol compelled Tyler into staying away from her. In the mind of Kol, she'd already been claimed and no one was about to stand against him on this. What Kol wants, Kol gets no matter the circumstances…

_**One month later…**_

"Kol…" Bella angrily squirmed out of his hold.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Come on… Must you be such a tease?"

She shakes her head as he was following her throughout the woods.

"And how am I being a tease?"

"Since when do you turn me down?" He scoffs bitterly.

Bella sighs.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?!"

He narrows his eyes on this. She shuts her eyes and takes in a deep breath, before facing him.

"Kol, we're done."

He dies in laughter and backs her up against a tree.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kol places a hand against the tree and lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Kol… please… just…"

"We're not breaking up. Let me make that clear right now. Now I want to know what the FUCK your problem is!"

Bella recoiled and went to step out of his hold.

"Look at me, Bella!" He roughly cupped her chin.

Her heart raced as he pressed his entire body against hers. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're going to forget you ever saw me with another woman. In fact all you're going to remember is that we got drunk danced and we came out here to fuck. Isn't that right?"  
>"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"<p>

Kol's eyes widened a bit in astonishment.

"Wait…" He utters in wonder and starts checking her over.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Bella shoves him back and he grabs her arm and bites down on her wrist.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
>He tilts his head as he drops his hold.<p>

"There's no vervain in your system. Now how are you doing that?"

"No, what?! Kol, what are you talking about?!"

Bella looks the teeth marks on her wrist in shock. She staggers back however once she sees Kol's face. His eyes were dark and black veins were spread amongst his face. He licked the blood of his lips.

"Hmmm… I was always curious as to how you'd taste."

"Kol?" She damn near whimpered realizing he had fangs.

Bella gasped out as another man appeared behind him and snapped his neck. He winked upon Bella with a nod her way.

"Don't mind if I do…" The stranger replied having heard everything that had taken place.

"Funny thing about original's, they've been around for centuries. But they still suck. Pun fully intended!"

Bella continued to step back as shock coursed through her system. He was dressed all in black except for the white shirt he wore underneath his black leather jacket. His hair was a bit disarrayed and as dark as the feathers on a crow. The only reason that even came to mind? Was the crow that seemed to be following him about every step he took. The crow would land on the tree closest to this mysterious demonic looking man. A man that under normal circumstances she'd be gawking at in awe. But at the moment, she merely feared for her life. No matter how drop dead gorgeous the man was she didn't want to die at his hands or anyone else's for that matter.

"You… You killed him."

The tall and dark stranger grinned ear to ear.

"Not exactly. I mean… I probably will once I'm done with you gorgeous." His fangs popped out at this and Bella's jaw dropped. She turned to run, only to have him appear right before her.

"How'd you…"  
>He shrugs.<p>

"Maybe now's a good time to scream. Beg for mercy… whatever suits you. Make it memorable."

"And what good would that do me?"

He nods.

"Ok, you got me. I'll admit… I find it a little amusing. That and it's usually the highlight of my day. So please, by means SCREAM!"

He swiftly grabs ahold of her and plunges his fangs into her neck. Something about the taste though was so familiar, so sweet, and so very wrong. "NO!" They heard someone shout from a distance. The man stopped, but not because he was told to.

"Who are you and how are you doing that?!" He reached to his temples and staggered back.

Painful memories from his past began to play out, ones he'd vowed to never remember again. Bella's head began to sway as she took a few steps and fell to her knees.

"What have you done?!" Stefan shouted.

He hurriedly hunkered over Bella and bit upon his wrist.

"Stefan?"

The strange man rolled his eyes.

"Of course… why wouldn't she know you?!" He scoffs.  
>"Let me guess, a witch?"<p>

Stefan ignores him as Bella had passed out from blood loss.

"No Bella, come on…" Stefan went to give Bella his blood, only to have the other man pick him up by the collar of his shirt and toss him across the woods.

"Allow me, brother."

He bites down on his wrist and forces her mouth open. He playfully slaps her cheek afterword and fixes the sleeve to his shirt.

"Really Damon?!" Stefan bitches as he was making his way back over and dusting himself off.

"Yes. Really!"

"She's my friend!"

"Oh I imagine so. You always had a thing for pretty packages and this one most certainly takes the cake. I must admit she's certainly stunning. She taste even better."

"Not that kind of friend, Damon."  
>"Now that's a crying shame." He utters with a smirk scanning her over thoroughly.<p>

"You do realize you started a war?" Stefan declares looking over to Kol, shaking his head.

Damon shrugs.

"Not if they don't know who did it or where the body is."

"Why are you even here?!"

Damon smiles.

"Why I came to see you of course!"

"Why?!'

"Why not?! Can't I simply miss my little brother? Simply worry about what he's up to these days?"

"Funny… try again."

"Hmmm." Damon scoops Bella up and takes off without answering.

"Dammit." Stefan utters and takes off after him.

Damon lays Bella on the couch and gazes upon her with slanted eyes.

"So what does an original see in you, besides the obvious?" He questions himself, whilst wiggling his brows.

Damon hears the front door slam.  
>"You can't be here!"<p>

Damon makes a tsking sound with his tongue.

"And why not? I mean this is my house too. I say it's pretty much spilt right down the middle. You know fifty-fifty!"

"I want you to leave!"

"So good to see you too brother!"

"15 years Damon what is it you want?! You hate places like this!"

Damon glances back towards Bella with a certain beam about him.

"I don't know the scenery isn't so bad."  
>"She belongs to an original! And I won't allow you to hurt her!"<p>

"Who said anything about hurting her? And newsflash… I just overheard the little darling ripping into the Mikaelson. Apparently, he couldn't quite keep his pecker in his pants. Oh and he seems to have a bit of a temper." Damon's mocks a look of surprise on this.

"Can you imagine?!""

"No, not at all." Stefan mocks with a curled lip.

"And we both know the Mikaelsons always get what they want. Besides, you don't even know her and she's not even your type!"

Damon has a good laugh at this. He makes his way to the bar. He blows the dust off an old bottle of whiskey and pours himself a shot.

"Have you dated her her?"

"No!"

"Have you slept with her?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to?"

Stefan stalled on this for a moment and that smirk returned to Damon's face as Stefan finally snapped. "NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then you're probably right… maybe she isn't my type. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to find out. So what is she really? What was she doing to me?"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"When I fed from her… she was doing something." Damon says with a sneer.

"I was seeing things."

Stefan narrows his eyes.

"What sort of things?"  
>"Just things and stuff." Damon mutters with that hint of fake surprise about his face as he pours himself another shot.<br>"I wouldn't have a clue what you're referring to. She's just human!"  
>"Nah, I'm not buying that. Not even for a moment. If that were true, Kol wouldn't be wasting his time."<p>

Stefan grits his teeth.

"He'd have fed and fucked from her by now and been done."

Stefan grimaces but Damon noticed that look in his eyes.

"What is it you're not telling me?"  
>"There's nothing! YOU need to leave! I mean it Damon! You and I are done. We've been done. I wish to move on with my life, WITHOUT YOU! All you ever do is ruin whatever life I create. Everywhere you go people die!"<p>

"And? I don't see how that's a problem."

"She's my friend and so are a lot of others in this town! I won't have you hurting anyone!"

"Now I think that's for me to decide. After all I came here to fulfill my promise of giving you nothing but hell! After all, you'd only do the same for me! However…" He glances back towards Bella.

"I do enjoy the thought of pissing off a Mikaelson just as much! So I say I stay! This way I kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say three… Torture my little brother and make certain his life is sheer misery. Get under the skin of an original and play some hardball, whilst enjoying the present company and doing some probing on this little matter here. I must admit this has my full curiosity. Especially, considering how protective you seem of her."

Stefan swallows back on this as Bella whimpers out.

"Awe, she even makes cute little sounds! This is going to be so much fun."

Damon starts toward her. Stefan roughly slams him back.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Hmmmm… that only makes me want to do it more!"

Bella gasps out as she comes to. Damon winked upon her as he leaned over the couch with one hand.

"Well hello, sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

Bella saw Stefan through the corner of her eye.

"Stefan?"

He grimaced and pinched his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry…" Stefan said in misery.

"No, no.. what he actually means is. _I have someone I wish for you to meet, someone that means a lot to me_. And I'd say something along the lines of… _**well thank you, Stefan how kind of you little brother!**_ And he smiles and pats me on the back like brothers typically do_. Bella, this is Damon Salvatore my ridiculously handsome and much better than me and every which way there is, big brother. _Then I say something along the lines of… _**please join us for dinner you scrumptious little…"**_

"That's enough, Damon!"

Damon sighs.

"You see? He's always out to ruin my happy time! Such a fucking buzz kill!"

Damon tilts his head about as she backs away from him into the corner of the couch.

"You're scaring her! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Damon reaches out to touch her and Stefan soars over and tosses Damon through a window.

"RUN! JUST GO! I'll explain later. I'm sorry Bella… I…"  
>She nods and swallows back as she comes to her feet. She froze seeing the look on Damon's face as he entered the room. He bitterly dusted himself off. Stefan stood in front of Bella.<p>

"She's not a part of this. You want to punish me FINE! But you leave Bella and the rest of my friends in this town out of it!"

Stefan's eyes widened as he picked up a certain scent.

"NO!"

Bella looked upon Stefan with alarm. The front door opened and in stepped Caroline.

"Hey, Stefan I was just…"  
>That devilish smile returned to Damon's face. He looked upon the pretty blonde haired girl then back to Stefan.<p>

"OH now I get it… Let me guess… That one's your lover and this one is HER best friend! Am I right? Lukewarm at least?!"

Damon zipped past Stefan and went and snapped Caroline's neck.

"NO!"

Bella shrieked out and Damon froze. He grimaced and covered his ears. The visions returned.

"STOP MAKE HER STOP SCREAMING!"

Stefan ignored him and was cradling Caroline. He rocked her back and forth with tears in his eyes. What Damon didn't know though was that Caroline had Stefan's blood in her system.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stefan shouted as Damon zipped back over and grabbed Bella. He placed his hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes.<p>

"Please stop…" he inquired softly.

She reminded him of someone. Someone he didn't wish to think about. He shook his head as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. They too reminded him of this someone. He was too busy staring to realize she'd discreetly grabbed a fire poker. He scowled upon her as she jammed it right through his chest.

"…fuck…" He groaned and looked upon it in disbelief.

Bella then took off towards Stefan and Caroline. She had taken out her cell phone and was about to call the police. Stefan shook his head and hurriedly snagged it from her.

"Just give her a bit…"

She looks upon Stefan as if he's lost his mind. He sighs and comes to his feet.

"I'll explain everything… just let me get her set up."

Tears streamed down Bella's face.

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" She shouts looking upon the Salvatore brothers as if they were clinically insane.

Damon presses his lips together and grunts out as he rips the fire poker out from his chest. Stefan protectively places Bella behind him as he held Caroline. Damon starts laughing.

"Let me guess, she's got your blood in her system. So we're about to have a newbie on our hands?!"

"What is he talking about Stefan?! And what do you mean give her a bit?! HE JUST FUCKING SNAPPED HER NECK THERE'S NO COMING BACK FROM THAT!" Bella staggers back and reaches to her heart.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?! WAKE ME THE FUCK UP!"

"Bella? As in Isabella?" Damon says in this surprising sort of soft tone.

She nods but was clinging onto Stefan for dear life.

"Just leave her alone Damon. Please… You want someone to torture I'm right here. Leave the girls alone."

Damon swallows back and looks down to see that he'd healed.

"Isabella Mia De Fleur?

Stefan looked upon his brother oddly.

"Why would you ask her that Damon? You know that's not…"

Damon shook his head.

"FULL NAME WHAT IS IT?!" He demanded pointing upon Bella.

"Fuck you!"  
>"THE NAME!"<br>"STOP IT DAMON! You know Isabella died centuries ago! They share the same first name that is all. It's Marie Swan not Mia De Fleur!"

Stefan started up the stairs and Bella followed closely, whilst keeping an eye on Damon. He nodded towards her and began to drink from the bottle. Once they were behind closed doors. Stefan began to quickly set Caroline up. During this time, he began to explain to Bella what was taking place. After he was done he took in a breath.

"I should have never come here. Dammit, I knew better! I got you both involved now."

Meanwhile, Bella was still trying to process everything Stefan had just told her. She now knew that not only were Kol and Damon vampires, but Stefan was as well and now her friend Caroline was about to wake as one as well.

Bella breaks into laughter and shakes her head.

"Great. Just fucking, great."

Stefan looks upon her oddly as he lay down beside Caroline.

"I must've fallen asleep watching horror movies with Jer again."

Bella continues to laugh and she exits the room. Stefan groans to himself and quickly rises. Bella bravely made her way over to Damon and yanked the bottle of whiskey out of his hand. He cocked a brow her way.

"This… Mine now…" She downs some of it straight from the bottle and starts towards the door.

"I'm going home!"

"Bella!" Stefan calls out as he makes his way down.

"Don't! Just… stay right there…I'm going to get really fucking drunk. Because after all this is one severely fucked up dream. I'm going to wake up and kill Jer! That's it no more horror movies for me! I'm done!"

She walks out of the house with the whiskey still in hand. Damon rolled his eyes.

"She took my whiskey! That was mine! That was my whiskey!"

He tilts his head about with confusion.

"If that's not Isabella Mia De Fleur, then I'm not fucking Damon Salvatore!"  
>"KNOCK THAT OFF!" Stefan shouts.<p>

"You sound even crazier than usual!"

"LOOK AT HER! THE WAY SHE TALKS AND CARRIES HERSELF TELL ME THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING WIFE STEFAN!"  
>"SHE'S NOT! THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! IT'S JUST WISHFUL THINKING ON YOUR PART! SHE'S JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT HAPPENS TO BE THE PROPERTY OF THE MIKAELSONS! SO DON'T BE AN IDIOT! SHE'S OFF LIMITS!"<p>

Damon raises his brows on this

"What did you just say?"

Stefan traces back realizing what he'd just revealed.

"You do know something… don't you brother…? Maybe you're not as innocent as your precious little girlfriends assume. What are you up to? And is this so called innocent girl even aware? I doubt that considering the look of surprise on her face."

Stefan rolls his eyes.

"You're wife died centuries ago! I can't believe you're still on this kick. I thought you stopped looking years ago!"

"I DID!"

"Sure doesn't sound like it. You still sound like that same god damn alcoholic that spent day after day in search for a ghost!"

"IT WAS A CURSE! She was supposed to brought back! Hell, how many times to you think she's died and been brought back over and over! She marries, punches out a couple of kids, meanwhile I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"  
>"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" Damon shouts on top of his lungs.<p>

"I HAD IT ALL! EVERYTHING AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! I HAD A WIFE AND CHILD ALONG THE WAY! ONLY TO WAKE UP TO THIS!"

"And you're still hung up on this after all this time?! I've spent years trying to make it up to you!"

"THERE IS NO MAKING IT UP TO ME YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD EVERYTHING AND JUST CAST IT ASIDE BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHO YOU WERE. AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO ON THIS FUCKING NOBLE KICK! YOU WANT THESE GIRLS AND THIS TOWN TO THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF FUCKING HERO! FUCK YOU LITTLE BRO! I'M GOING TO TAKE EVERY GOD DAMN OUNCE OF HAPPINESS YOU HAVE LEFT AND DRAIN YOU TO THE VERY LAST DROP! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE WAY I HAVE SUFFERED! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! I'M FAR FROM DONE WITH YOU!"

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! NO MATTER WHAT I DO I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I'VE DONE! YOU JUST CONTINUE TO HOLD ON TO THAT RAGE AND THE NEED FOR CONSTANT REVENGE. HELL I HAVEN'T PAID ENOUGH RIGHT?"

"That's right… You're done paying when I say you're done."

Stefan shakes his head.

"Then I'll leave town."  
>Damon rolls his eyes.<p>

"It doesn't matter where you go. I will find you and raise havoc. I will destroy everything you love!"

"THEN JUST END IT NOW!"

Stefan tosses him a stake. The one stake that truly could end Stefan's very existence. He rips his shirt open.

"I won't even fight you. Just get it over with."

Damon flips the stake around in his hand. Stefan flinches but doesn't move as Damon sends it flying, but it pierces through the wall directly behind Stefan instead.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to kill you. No … I'm having entirely too much fun! Game on brother… By the way, I love what you've done with the place! It's so good to be back home."

Stefan sighs and rushes out the door to gather Bella.


End file.
